


I'm Back

by PuffyKoala



Series: Married Levi and Eren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Farlan Church - Freeform, Child Isabel Magnolia, Feels, Happy Ending, Homecoming, M/M, Married Couple, Married Levi/Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sequel, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyKoala/pseuds/PuffyKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of ''At Least A Goodbye Before You Leave.''<br/>Levi is coming back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifa/gifts).



> Thank you Lucifa! I hope you enjoy the sequel of the first story!♥♥♥
> 
> It's important that you read the first part of the story! °3°~♥

**Levi's PoV**

*** 1 hour ago before he left***

 I was sitting at the table with Isabel, drawing with her.

''Dad, look! This is me, Papa and you!'' She held her drawing up. There were three stick-figures, two tall ones and one smaller one. In the background was a little blue house, similar to the one we're living in. The smaller stick-figure had red pigtails, a Blue hoodie and a black pants on. The Stick-figure to the right, and Papa written over its head, had a green T-shirt on with blue pants. And the one to the left, with Dad written over its head, had a white button-up on with black pants.

''Wow, it looks great. Good job, Izzy.'' I ruffle her hair, making her giggle.

''Hehe, what did you draw Dad?'' She looked over my drawing.

''Oh, I tried to draw Papa.''

''That doesn't look like papa.'' She deadpanned.

''*sigh* I know.'' I looked down on my drawing of ''Eren''. Really, there were just four bumps that you could barely recognize as limbs and a little circle at the top for the head.

''Don't worry, I can draw another one that you can give it to Papa and pretend that you drew it!'' She patted my head as some kind of comfort.

''Thanks, but do you think that it's that bad?'' I held up my drawing.

''Papa will cry when you say it's supposed to be him.'' She looks over to me with a dead serious face.

''Okay, okay. I understand, no drawing from Dad to Papa anymore.'' I held my hands up in surrender. 

''Good. As a thank you, you can give me-''

''No sweets, Isabel.''

''Whyyyyy?'' She whined.

''You know why.''

''Ugh, okay but you still owe me for the drawing!'' 

''Heh, of course. I will get you something nice.''

''YAY!!'' 

''Don't shout.''

''Sorry.''

She giggled and run upstairs, towards her room.

I let out a sigh and move to the couch.  _Hope Eren gets back soon._

While I relaxed on the couch, the phone started ringing. I bend forward and grabbed the phone from the coffee table.

''Hello?''

_''Levi?''_

''Hi, Captain eyebrows. What's up?''

_''Levi, you have to get to the base ASAP.''_

''What happend?''

_''A ship of the titans is going to land soon. We got to prepare for the worst.''_

''Alright, on my way.''

I ended the call and went to gather my stuff. I packed some clothes, my uniform, my toothbrush and shampoo but most importantly, a picture of Isabel and Eren.

While I was packing, I heard Isabel opening the door to the bedroom.

''A-are you leaving?'' I turned to the little girl standing by the door, her green eyes filled with unshead tears.  

''Yeah, I'm sorry baby. I wished I could stay with you and Papa, I'm so sorry.'' I crouched down to be on eye-level with Isabel.

''I-it's okay. You h-have to s-save the world. You're t-the strongest a-after all.''

 ''Come here, baby.'' I pull her against me, embracing her small body. It's always hard to leave my family.

''Hey, sweeti?''

''yeah?''

''Could you tell Papa that I'm sorry?''

''Why are you sorry?''

''Because I couldn't say goodbye to him.''

''Okay, I will.''

''Thank you.'' I press a kiss to her forehead and pull her in another tight embrace.

''I love you, Isabel.''

''I love you too, Dad.'' we embrace each other until I hear the phone ringing again.

''Okay, let me get my stuff and I can go kick some titan asses. The sooner I'm out, the earlier I can get back.'' She giggled about my comment.

''Alright, let me help you!''

''Thank you.''

We packed my bag together. When we were done we head outside to my jeep. I put my bags away and turn to Isabel and crouch down.

''I got to go now, sweetie. Never forget that I love you guys.''

''We love you too, but can you promise me something?''

''What is it?''

''Promise me you come back.''

''Isabel I-''

''No! You have to promise me, please!'' She started crying again.

''Isabel, I promise I'll come back.''

''Good.'' I kiss her on her forehead again and embrace her for the last time.

''Okay, now get inside and lock the door. When Papa comes home, you two have to go to Trost, okay?'' Trost is the emergency shelter, where the civilians go when the titans attack. Since I'm a official in the military, my family is one of the first that are going to be evacuated.

''Okay.''

''Alright, goodbye sweetie. Oh and say Papa goodbye from me, okay? I'll miss you two.''

''I will, goodbye Dad. We'll miss you too.'' she made her way to the door and waved me, of course I waved her back. I stayed outside until she finally closed the door, then I got into my jeep and drove to base.

* * *

 

''Is the target still at location E? Over.''

**''Positive, but is moving future north.''**

I get the location of the last titan from Petra.  _After this one I'm able to go home._

''Roger, I'm out.''

 I move further into the warehouse, where the titan is hiding. I hear shuffling from around the corner and get in position when the sound got closer.  _Come here, you bastard._

The titan comes around the corner with a sick grin on his face. Honestly, you could think they were real human, if it weren't for their deformed bodies and that all of them are at least 3 meter (10 feet) tall. I use my 3DMG to hook myself on the wall behind him, getting away as he reached his hand towards me. Now hanging off the wall, I aim with my FN SCAR ( I had to google that shit XD)  at his neck and pull the trigger. The titan slumps to the ground, steam rising from the dissolving body. 

I get back to ground and I contact Petra and the Rest of my squad.

''Targets down, let's go home guys.''

I could hear cheering over my headset.

I head outside, where Mike was waiting for me in a jeep.

''Good job, Levi.''

''Thanks.''

As soon as I sat in the passenger seat, Mike started the engine and drove us to the base. As soon as we pulled up into the garage, where we kept our vehicles, we were surrounded from soldier and other people working on the base. I got out of the car and head inside, towards Erwin's office. 

But I didn't get far before I was tackled from behind.

''LEVII!! YOU DID IT!!!''

''Get off me, shitty glasses!''

''Aw, but you need some praising.''

''Not from someone as disgusting as you!''

''Levi, you wound me.'' Hanji held her hands over her heart and fake cried.

''Shut up, I don't have time for you.''

''Alright, alright, can't let Eren and Isabel waiting any longer, can we now?'' She held her hands up in surrender, with her shit eating grin on.

''Damn right I can't.''

I continue making my way to Erwin's office, Hanji close behind. I knock one time and without waiting for a reply I let myself in.

''You did a good job, Levi.'' Are Erwin's first words.  

 ''Cut the crap, I want to go home.'' I'm impatient.  _Just this report and I'm on my way back to Eren and Isabel._

''Okay, let's get started then.''

We work fast through the paperwork and not even one hour later, I'm flying out the door towards my room.

 I quickly grab my stuff and without a care, like the clean freak I am, throw them in my bag. I race down the hallway towards the garage. I jump into my car and start the engine. Making my way to Trost, I pull out the picture of Isabel and Eren. I press my lips against the picture, not being able to contain my happiness of finally being with my family after five months. No one thought, that we would be able to eliminate the titans that fast, but hey, I'm not complaining.  _Wait for me Eren, I'm coming home._

* * *

 

 After about thirty minutes of driving, I pull up to Trost. Trost is build like a little town, so everybody can have their own living space. The thing that protects the people though, is the at least 50 meter high wall  that's surrounding the little town.

 I walk over to the register building, where the people who are seeking shelter here are being registered, obviously.

''Good evening Corporal Levi! How can I help you?'' A elderly woman asked with a friendly smile.

''Good evening ma'am. Can you tell me in which building Eren Ackerman-Jaeger was send when he got registered together with his daughter?''

''Of course.'' She typed Eren's name into the computer.

''Here, he was put into building 104, in the rear guard.''

''Thank you.''

since it wasn't far from my position, I jogged the rest of the way. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

I finally get to the building and stand in front of the door. I take a deep breath and knock three times.

I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Slowly the door opened.

''Hello?'' It was Eren who opened the door.

''Hey, Brat.''

When he realized it was me, he runs me over and knocks both us down.

 ''LEVI!''

''Papa, what's going on??'' Isabel came to the door, rubbing her eyes with her fist. But as soon as she sees me under Eren, she's wide awake and jumps on top of us.

''DAD!!!''

Eren and Isabel showered my face with kisses. I couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. I missed them so much.

''Hi sweetie.'' I kiss her forehead and petted her head. 

''UNCLE LEVI!'' all of a sudden there was another person who threw themselve on top of us.

''And hi to you too, Farlan.'' I couldn't be happier in my life.

''I'm so happy that you're back safely.'' Eren choked out between sobs, just like Isabel and even Farlan.  _Three brats crying at the same time is stressing._

''I missed you guys.''

''We missed you too.'' Eren kissed me lovingly, and then it really hit me how I longed for his sweet caresses.

''Papa! We have to keep our promise!'' Isabel pipped up.

''Ah! Right! Almost forgot.''

''What promise?'' I looked over the two curiously, they just looked at each other then turned to me with the brightest smiles ever, and I swear I could've died by the sight. 

''Welcome back!'' They shouted in unison. _I'm the fucking luckiest man alive._  

''I'm back.'' I pull all three of them into a tight embrace.

Finally I'm home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?♥ Hope you guys like it! ♥  
> Oh! and I have ideas for two more Au's !
> 
> 1st. I thought about writing ''Until Dawn'' just with AoT characters and my otp XD. Because, come on! It's has human eating monsters, love, gore, action, badass people, smart people, stupid people, smut and everything else! (and I love this game so much.)
> 
> 2nd. Eren is in a abusive relationship and Levi is there to save him, then takes care of him, then falls in love with him and...just... ugh, you know how this will end. XD♥
> 
> What's your opinion or what ideas do you guys have that we could turn into a fic? please comment! ♥♥♥♥  
> Thank you for reading!!! °3°~♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
